


Christmas Decoration

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [9]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: A little bit of Romace, Fluff, M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 09: "Decorations"Toru plans to decorate their Christmas Tree, but Taka has something he wanted to do first.





	Christmas Decoration

...

…

 

“Taka, do you have the box with the decorations?” Toru asked as he leaned the brand new Christmas tree upright. He settled it in the corner of the living room, right where the window was, so that it wouldn’t be in their way.

“Hai ~!” came the melodious response from the petite vocalist in the other room. Soon, Takahiro could be seen emerging with a rather large box with all sorts of Christmas decorations hanging out.

“We’re going to be using _all that?”_ Toru asked in shock. “Surely not, right?”

“Why not?” Takahiro asked with a raised eyebrow. “I bought them so we’re going to use them.”

“But why did you buy so much? It’s not like we have a huge-ass tree.”

Takahiro shook his head at Toru’s ignorance. “The tree isn’t the only thing we’ll be decorating.”

“Oh?” Toru smirked. “Are you hinting that I can decorate your body with hickeys after we’re done?”

Taka’s face reddened as he dropped the box to the floor. “You horny bastard!” he shrieked, Toru couldn’t tell whether or not he was mad or embarrassed. But, given how he started the sentence, Toru prepared himself for the vicious onslaught. “I don’t mind.”

“Wait, what?” The guitarist was rather shocked. He expected Takahiro to say “ _All that’s on your mind is fucking?! Get the fuck out of my sight!_ ” or something like, “ _my body is not your fucking personal Christmas tree!_ ” Yeah, the normal Taka would have screamed the latter in his face.

“You heard me,” the vocalist said while bending down to pick up the spilled contents.

But there was something that caught Toru’s eyes — _and no, it was not Taka’s ass that was sticking up in the air_ —but rather, it was a large Christmas wreath. Absentmindedly, he reached for it, and held it up to his face.

“Why did you buy this?” He asked. “Or rather, where did you intend on putting it?”

“Huh?” Taka looked up from his work. Toru shook the wreath side-to-side as a means to show what he was referring to. “Oh, the wreath.”

“Yes, the wreath.” Toru repeated. “Where did you plan to put it?”

A small smile graced the vocalist’s features. He straightened up and disappeared from the room only to reappear a couple minutes later with a selfie stick.

Toru looked confused but still, he never questioned the vocalist’s actions. Just then, Taka held Toru’s wrist that had the wreath. He then positioned it at the guitarist’s face with him standing next to Toru. With his phone in the selfie stick, Taka took a picture.

But lo and behold, he’s too short and as such, he wasn’t seen in the middle of the wreath with Toru like he wanted.

“Fuck!” he hissed.

With a chuckle, Toru grabbed Taka by the waist and brought him to his chest, holding up the Christmas decoration at both their faces. Taking the stick from the vocalist, he said, “Let me take the picture.”

"Wa—wait!" Taka said, since he wasn't ready.

"Smile for the camera." Toru said, ignoring him.

_Snap._

The camera shutter went off. Looking at the picture, a warm smile appeared on Toru's face, Taka...he let it slide. 

"We have to take some mooorrrreee!!!" he screamed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
